


For Your Eyes Only

by Lyokogirl



Series: Fandom Oneshots [5]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Crowstorm, F/M, High school love, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: After breaking up years ago, Castiel's concert is a quite the shock
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love)
Series: Fandom Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582933
Kudos: 14





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr Aceravenclawwriter

The bar was crowded, to say the least. People milled about; dancing, drinking,  talking.  Everyone was waiting for the main event. There  were far more girls in the crowd than guys. Alexy and Morgan sat at a table not far from  Chani , Rosa, and I.

“They’re getting along so well!” Rosa smiled watching Alexy. 

“I can’t believe he wanted to cancel,”  Chani added. “They seem so natural together.” The opening band  announced their last song. It was almost time for  Crowstorm ... For  Castiel . After 4 years, the past came crashing back. The break up with  Castiel tore my heart apart, but long-distance was too hard. 

“Candy?” Rosa must have noticed that I zoned out. “You’ll be fine. Just enjoy the  night.” She was the entire reason I was here. I  initially didn’t want to come. I didn’t want to face  Castiel again after all these years. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard they’re really good.”  Chani tried to cheer me up, but she didn’t know the past. The opening band ended and the  curtains closed. The crowd went wild as a guitar started to play. 

“ Castiel !” Several girls cried out happily. My  whole body tensed up as the music grew louder. Rosa  laid a hand on my arm in comfort. Maybe it was good that I was here. Maybe I needed this. The band played through an entire song with the curtains down.

The  curtains rose and cheering just grew louder and louder. The next song was slower, nothing like the first song.  Castiel was there, in front of me. He seemed so peaceful in the  chaos of the concert. He played with his eyes closed until the lyrics started. He opened his eyes and started to sign. I doubt he could see me, but I could see him.

He had changed so much in the last few years. His  hair was longer, tied back to keep it out of his eyes, and he had a whole sleeve worth of tattoos. He looked older, more mature, and yet when  I met his eyes he was still the  Castiel I k new in  high-school . My  Castiel . 

A couple songs played and the bar loved it. Girls were screaming and crying over the  Crowstorm . People were dancing all around the bar. Rosa and I finished the drinks we had and she pulled me toward the dance floor. We pushed past a bunch of girls, include  Yeleen , and she glared at us. Rosa just brushed it off and worked her way to the front. We found  ourselves moving to the beat, lost in the  rhythm . Alexy and Morgan found their way to us.

The band paused for a moment and everything fell silent.  A new song began to play. It was much slower than the rest and  immediately I  recognized it. 

_ I was back in high-school, sitting on  _ _ Castiel’s _ _ bed watching him play. I loved to watch him play. He seems so relax and peaceful. He paused for a moment, and I took the  _ _ opportunity _ _ to lean over and kiss him.  _

_ “What are you doing?” he asked, as I sat back on the bed.  _

_ “Messing with you.” I hummed happily. “You’re my favorite.” I loved moments like this.  _ _ Castiel’s _ _ guard was down and  _ _ it _ _ felt like we were the only ones in the world.  _

_ “I’ve been  _ _ working _ _ on something  _ _ for you.” He responded, turning his attention back to his guitar.  _

_ “A song? For me?” I asked bewildered.  _

_ “You said you love to have a song written about.” He shrugged. _

_ “I gushing with Rosa.” I stuttered. “You didn’t need to do this.” _

_ “I know. Now hush and pay attention.” He started a slow tune. It was beautiful  _ _ and my heart melted when he started to sign. _

_“I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen_   
_And pain gets hard, but now you're here and I don't feel a thing._

 _For your eyes only, I show you my heart_   
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_   
_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_   
_Now you know me, for your eyes only.”_

The song they were playing wasn’t quite our song. The pace was faster and the lyrics were different but the beat was still the sam e. The song continued to play into the silent bar. Girls  were swaying to the beat,  imagining this  song was for them. My eyes focused on  Castiel , watching him sing. For a moment I swear his eyes met mine and with that, the song ended with a lyric I remembered. 

_ For your eyes only, I show you my heart.  _

The concert ended after a few more songs. Girls cheered for an encore; some screaming, some crying. I motioned to the bar, letting Rosa know where I was going. I pushed past the flocks of people. I ordered a beer before trying to make my way back to Rosa. I could see her, Alexy, and Morgan talking  happily . Before I  could reach  them I felt someone grab my wrist. 

“Hi,” I turned to find  Castiel standing in front of me.  My heart skipped a beat and I could already feel the blush rising on my face. 

“Cas... Castiel .” I muttered.

“You didn’t tell me you were back in town.” He  said staring into my eyes.

“I haven’t had the chance,” I responded, looking down at the floor. “Besides it’s not like we’ve stayed in touch.”

“No need to make  excuses .” He spat. “ So here you are at one of my concerts, without warning me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“This wasn’t my idea.” I rolled my eyes. “Rosa made me come, and I didn’t think  you would see me.”

“I  recognized you in the crowd.” His voice was still low and shaking ever so slightly. “We have spotlights in our faces but we’re not blind.” A crowd of fans began to crowd around us. Many girls were  bidding for  Castiel’s attention, asking him to sign shirts and  CDs . “Let’s go somewhere a little someplace a little calmer.”  Castiel started toward the backstage door. Several girls stared at us as we passed. Many of them glaring at me, including my lovely roommate,  Yeleen . I sent her a small wave, laughing to  myself . 

The backstage was a mess. Cords and instruments were scattered around randomly, with people milling around packing up what they needed.  Castiel watched me, emotionless, with his arms crossed. I couldn’t believe after all these years, we were standing so close, and with such a bitter  tension in the air.

“It’s good to see you again.” I offered a small smile. 

“So nice, huh? Telling me  you were back in town didn’t even cross your mind?” Annoyance filled his voice. 

“Stop that.” I bit back.  Surprise filled his face, he clearly was expecting me to respond like that. “Put yourself in my shoes, Cas. We broke up. We haven’t talked to each other in years and you expect me to call you up and say ‘Hey I’m back in town.’”

“There’s the girl I remember.” He said warmly but his face was still  emotionless . “But I suppose you’re right. You’re the one who left, so I guess you wouldn’t come back for me.”

“Is that want you wanted?” I  challenged . “You want me to come running back after all  these years ? Was I supposed to  except that you would just sit around and wait for me?” 

“You know you’re right.”  Castiel laughed. “I wouldn’t just wait around for you, little girl.” My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his old nickname for me. “You were always a little socially  awkward . Let’s start over.”

“I never thought I’d have to hide just to talk to you.” I joked. “You’re really famous now.”

“Yeah, that  kinda the bad side.” For the first time, he smiled. “Everyone here knows who we are,  it’s the town we got started in .”

“You don’t like it, do you?” I asked I could see through his  facade . 

“I like being able to play  wherever I want.” He  answered . I gave him a knowing look, he couldn’t fool me, I knew him too well. He laughed. “God, I missed you.”

“ So, you’re a singer now?” I brushed over his last response. “There was a time when you only sang for me.”

“Yeah, a time long gone.” He sighed, and I glanced down at the floor. He’s rights. “Lysander left and I couldn’t find someone to replace him.”

“You changed our song.” The words felt my mouth before I could even process what I was saying. Shock crossed his face. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“It’s a similar song yes, but it’s not ours.” His face grew somber. “I told you, that song was only to played for you.”

“Maybe you could play it again for me.” My response was a bit bold, but  Castiel let out a soft laugh.

“I’d like that.” This was the  Castiel I knew. The man I loved. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He lifted his hand and tucked his thumb under my chin, making me look him in eyes. “What  ar -” Before I could finish he pressed his lips to mine.

This was my  Castiel , who gave me his heart, for my eyes only.


End file.
